Moonflower
by Jaganashi
Summary: Donatello finally gets up the nerve to bring a certain redhead flowers. Oneshot.


Author's Notes: I have conquered the pestering plot bunnies once more! This idea has been in my head for a week, but I just couldn't seem to write it. Now that the third chapter of Equilibrium is finished, it just came spilling forth.

Summary: Donatello finally gets up the nerve to bring a certain redhead flowers.

Disclaimer: Despite my best efforts, such as setting out spare techno junk beneath a box held up by a stick, Donatello is not mine. All characters are property of someone else.

**Moonflower**

There was a certain tranquility settling over the park. The sun had set just a few hours before, and the sounds of the city seemed to dissipate in the trees. The crescent moon hung high in the sky, as if dangling from a star; its reflection danced on the surface of a hidden pond. A gentle breeze rustled the branches of gathered trees as they swayed slowly in some unrehearsed rhythm. They seemed to be whispering about the dark figure that was resting beneath them.

Donatello sat on a rock ledge overlooking the water- he was hardly a stranger here. The little alcove provided peace, stillness, and blessed quiet, allowing the turtle to get lost in thought. Or daydreams.

Mesmerized by the endless ripples caused by some small nighttime creature, he noticed a hint of color by the water's edge. Pushing the undergrowth aside, he uncovered a cluster of white flowers blooming brightly in the dark. He smiled at the memory that came to mind.

"_Are you sure that the data banks haven't crashed completely?"_

_Don gave a skeptical look at the viz-screen, where April's image was displayed. She gave a tired smile and replied, "No, I'm not. Bui it's worth a try."_

_They had spent the last three evenings trying to salvage any viable information from Stockman's old archives. Even with the mouser project long abandoned, there might be some useful data. A new window appeared on Donatello's computer screen, demanding a code._

"_Great, now it wants another password."_

_April shook her head. "This is just an added failsafe that I installed myself. The pass is Moonflower."_

_The turtle raised an eye ridge. "Moonflower?"_

The redhead gave a slightly timid smile. "They've always been my favorite flower. They only bloom nocturnally- beauty in the darkness."

Beauty in the darkness- that's how he thought of her now. His family's life was in the shadows, shrouded with danger, secrecy, and solitude. He and his brothers have always had one another, but there's a certain loneliness that comes from being cut off from outside contact. April was a rare blossom- like a light, showing them more and more of the human world.

He gently snapped the stems of several of the moonflowers, gathering them into a descent cluster. Searching through the underbrush, he spotted some rich green foliage. It wasn't Baby's Breath, but it would do. While he collected some up, his mind began to wander.

"I made some coffee. Come sit down with me."

_Don eyed the schematics that he had come into the kitchen for, then looked at his friend's expression. Her soft features and caring smile were too inviting to pass up, not to mention the fact that precious caffeine was being offered._

"_I think I will, thanks." He pulled a cup down from the cupboard and took a seat at the table._

_Tired of the gas heater constantly breaking down on her, April opted to get central heat and air. The only problem with that, was such a luxury cost a few hundred dollars more than she had. That's where her techno-genius friend came in; Don offered to install the system if she could buy the parts that he needed._

_He didn't, however, count on the fact that April had an archaic building with equally ancient wiring. He had been at it for hours, with little hope and even less results. New and improved technology doesn't always mix well with its older, less efficient predecessor._

"_I'm sorry Don. I should have just waited until I have enough money to pay someone else to take on the headache." She got up to fetch some milk from the refrigerator._

_Don dumped a spoonful of sugar into his cup and shook his head. "Don't worry about it, April. Besides, you know how the professionals are. The guy would have hit you with a ton of hidden expenses. Rewiring costs, power adapters…it wouldn't be long before he started making things up. You'd be getting a bill from his therapist for the psychological damage to his psyche during installation."_

_She laughed, and it was a joyous sound that made him smile. She sat the milk on the table and hugged the turtle from behind. Wrapping her arms around his shoulders, she gave a squeeze and said, "Thank you Donnie. You don't know how much I appreciate all of this."_

He inhaled the scent of perfume and savored the warmth of her skin against his. He immediately felt rejuvenated and ready to tackle anything. Despite his renewed energy however, he decided to drink his coffee slowly and enjoy the company.

Though lovely, the bouquet seemed to lack personality. Don considered the bunch in his hand; he wanted it to express how he felt. She needed to know that she was thought of. That someone cared about her. He cared about her.

A grin found its way to his beak. Half hidden at the foot of an oak tree were a number of Evening Primroses. Nestled among the dozen or so yellow blossoms were three lavender; if purple nocturnal flowers weren't symbolism, he didn't know what was.

The three fit perfectly in the center of the white Moonflowers, wrapped securely within the deep green foliage. In order to secure the arrangement, he tore off a small strip of the purple leather that's applied to his bo-staff. It served nicely as a ribbon.

The entire journey to her home was spent psyching himself up. He tried to rehearse what he would say.

'Hi April. I know it's late, but I saw these flowers in the park, and I thought of you. Well, the Moonflowers reminded me of you because they're your favorite, and it just kind of went from there…'

No, he had better not ramble. 'Beauties for a beauty.' He chuckled to himself- such a lame line was more Mikey's department.

By the time he arrived, he was thoroughly convinced that he had nothing, Staring up at the ominous-looking door, he began to fidget.

'Get a hold of yourself, Don. Sometimes the best thing to say is nothing at all. Let your actions speak for you.'

Double-checking that the purple binding was still secure, he placed the bundle gently on the floor of the outside hallway. He could walk down the stairs without turning back and just see if she calls him tomorrow. He could just imagine the look of pleasant surprise as she opens her door in the morning to find them waiting for her. But would they survive the night without water?

Donatello slapped his forehead- they're nocturnal! She needed to see them now, and he needed to see her smile.

Coming up with the perfect solution, he knocked on the door and was out the window before the knob even rattled. He peered through the pane of glass as her door opened and she emerged. She was wearing her green satin pajamas and her hair was down for the night.

He loved it when her hair was down.

She looked up and down the hall, certain that she had heard a knock. When her eyes fell to the bouquet, her face brightened.

There it was: the smile he had been waiting for. In that moment, it had been worth it.

She picked up the flowers reverently for a better inspection. She breathed in the delicate fragrance and spoke the name closest to her heart.

"Casey…"


End file.
